Shinsuke Nakamura
Shinsuke Nakamura est un catcheur japonais né le 24 février 1980. Il est connu pour son travail à la New Japan Pro Wrestling pendant la majorité de sa carrière et aujourd'hui à la Wrestling League Organization. Les Yorupawa Samurais (2015-2016) Il est débauché de la NJPW par la WLO le 1er octobre 2015, en même temps que Hiroshi Tanahashi. Ils font leurs débuts ensemble à 1st Anniversary Show lorsque Nakamura répond au challenge lancé par Prince Puma et le bat en étant accompagné par Tanahashi. Lors du Lucha Underground suivant, ils sont présentés par Roddy Pipper comme une nouvelle équipe nommée les Yorupawa Samurais (de Yoru : la nuit et Pawa : pouvoir). Ils battent dans la foulée The Crew. Ils enchaînent les victoires les semaines suivantes mais perdent à Clobbering Time 2015 contre Michael Bennett et le nouvel arrivant Adam Cole. A Aztec Warfare 2015 ils battent Cole et Bennett dans le Pre-show. Durant cette période ils sont approchés par KENTA avec lequel ils finissent par créer un clan nommé The Samurais. A SuperLucha I ils participent à un 4-Way Ladder match pour le WLO World Tag Team Championship mais ne le remportent pas. A Underground Weapons 2016 ils battent Chavo Guerrero et SuperFly dans le Pre-show. A Rage in the Ring 2016, ils remportent un 3-Way Ladder match contre The Crew et Darkest Hour pour remporter les titres par équipe. Ils les conservent à Shadow and Darkness 2016 contre The Crew. Ils participent ensuite avec KENTA en tant que The Samurais au Trios Tournament 2016 et arrivent jusqu'en finale mais perdent contre Jeff Hardy, Prince Balor et Jon Ambrose. A Honor on the Line II, les Yorupawa Samurais battent The Kings of Wrestling pour conserver le titre. Ils le perdent cependant à Rage in the Cage 2016 aux Kings of Wrestling dans un ladder match qui contenait également The Hardys et Darkest Hour. Ils ne remportent pas leur rematch. Ils parviennent cependant à obtenir un nouveau match pour le titre des Kings of Wrestling à Clobbering Time 2016 mais ne le remportent pas. Lors de ce match apparaissent des premières dissensions au sein de l'équipe et avec KENTA qui les manageait. Scissions (2016-2017) Lors d'un épisode de Lucha Underground, après une défaite des Yorupawa Samurais contre Darkest Hour, Shinsuke Nakamura attaque Tanahashi et il faut une intervention de KENTA pour l'empêcher de détruire son ancien partenaire. Il effectue ainsi un heel turn et met fin à l'équipe et au clan The Samurais. A Aztec Warfare 2016 les 3 anciens membres des Samurais participent au Aztec Warfare match mais ne le remportent pas. Lors de ce match, Tanahashi se fait éliminer par Nakamura, puis celui-ci est ensuite éliminé par KENTA. Dans les Lucha Underground suivants, Nakamura confronte fréquemment KENTA et Tanahashi, les affrontant également l'un et l'autre. Des dissensions apparaissent également entre Tanahashi et KENTA. A SuperLucha II, un triple threat a lieu entre les trois anciens Samurais, remporté par KENTA. Celui ci prend ensuite de la distance et la rivalité oppose principalement Tanahashi et Nakamura. A Underground Weapons 2017, Tanahashi bat Nakamura dans un match dont l'arbitre spécial était KENTA, mettant fin à la rivalité entre les anciens membres du clan. Intercontinental Champion (2017) Par la suite, Nakamura se lance dans la compétition pour le Rage Championship, qu'il remporte en battant Brian Cage lors d'un épisode de Rage le 26 février 2017. Lors du Rage suivant, Nakamura annonce qu'il renomme le titre en WLO Intercontinental Championship en hommage à ce qui se fait au japon. Il participe au Trios Tournament 2017 avec Johnny Mundo et Nick Nemeth mais ils perdent dès le premier tour contre le trios de la Japanese Connection et de Sami Rabei. Il défend son titre pendant plus de 3 mois avant de le perdre contre son ancien partenaire. En effet, à Honor on the Line III, Hiroshi Tanahashi bat Shinsuke Nakamura pour remporter le WLO Intercontinental Championship. Diverses rivalités et alliance avec Okada (2017-2019) Il démarre par la suite une rivalité contre Prince Balor qu'il bat à Path to Glory III, mais contre lequel il perd à 3rd Anniversary Show. Lors du Lucha Underground du 11 décembre, le Main Event qui opposait Angmar et Prototype à The Arsenal (AJ Styles et Jon Ambrose) est remporté par ces derniers suite à une distraction de Prototype par Shinsuke Nakamura. Celui-ci apparait en effet sur le Titantron et s'adresse à Prototype, permettant ainsi à Styles d'effectuer un Styles Clash sur ce dernier pour la victoire. Nakamura poursuit alors son discours dans lequel il explique qu'il méprise Prototype. Les deux se mettent d'accord les semaines suivantes pour un match à SuperLucha III, match remporté par Prototype sur un Sleeperhold. A Underground Weapons 2018, Nakamura bat Prototype, mettant fin à la rivalité. A Rage in the Ring 2018, il participe à un 4-Way match pour le WLO Shadow Division Championship de Nick Nemeth mais perd. Il commence ensuite à lutter en équipe avec Kazuchika Okada. Lors du Lucha Underground du 12 mars, The Brooks battent Darkest Hour. Suite à cela, Shinsuke Nakamura et Kazuchika Okada se font interviewer et rejettent l'idée d'une femme dans la division par équipe masculine. Lors du show du 19, ils attaquent AJ Mendes et CM Punk backstage. Le 26, Punk et AJ challengent Nakamura et Okada à un match au Pay-per-View suivant pour prouver qu'une femme a sa place dans la division. A Shadow and Darkness 2018, The Brooks battent Nakamura et Okada. Au Trios Tournament 2018, il fait équipe avec Kazuchika Okada et James Sterling et ils parviennent jusqu'en finale avant de la perdre. Avec Okada, ils combattent pour le WLO World Tag Team Championship dans un 4-Team Ladder match à Honor on the Line IV mais perdent. A Next Elite Tournament 2018, il remporte le tournoi et donc le Next Elite Tournament contract. A Path to Glory IV il bat Jon Ambrose grâce à Okada. A 4th Anniversary Show, il perd contre Ambrose. A SuperLucha IV & V ils combattent pour le WLO World Tag Team Championship dans un 4-Team Ladder match mais perdent. A Guerreros Invencibles 2019, ils battent les Motor City Machine Guns. World Heavyweight Champion (2019-...) A Rage in the Ring 2019, il cash-in son Next Elite Tournament contract sur Havoc et remporte pour la première fois le WLO World Heavyweight Championship, faisant de lui un Triple Crown Champion. Au Trios Tournament 2019, il bat Havoc dans un Cage match pour conserver le titre. A Honor on the Line V il conserve le titre en battant les trois membres de The Shield grâce à l'intervention de The Arsenal qui les attaque. Il perd le titre contre CM Punk à Imperial Sacrifice 2019 mais parvient à le regagner grâce à l'aide de Kazuchika Okada à Rage and Glory 2019. Il perd cependant à nouveau le titre contre Punk à Path to Glory V dans un Hell in a Cell match. Championnats et accomplissements 2 fois WLO World Heavyweight Championship 1 fois WLO Intercontinental Championship 1 fois WLO World Tag Team Championship (avec Hiroshi Tanahashi) 5ème Triple Crown Champion de la Wrestling League Organization Vainqueur du Next Elite Tournament 2018 Finaliste du Trios Tournament 2016 (avec Hiroshi Tanahashi et KENTA) Finaliste du Trios Tournament 2018 (avec James Sterling et Kazuchika Okada)